


Emotion

by TheFrustratedNerd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is his own warning, I wrote this in like an hour, mild violence bc Gavin is a dick, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrustratedNerd/pseuds/TheFrustratedNerd
Summary: Gavin corners Conan in the break room. He shouldn’t have been this scared, he shouldn’t have felt like his heart was going to crawl out of his throat, like his lungs were being compressed, but here he was, his back against the counter and his entire body trembling almost unnoticeably.





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my writing tumblr: @sammies-writings-and-headcannons

“Hey, plastic.” Conan immediately tensed at the sound of Gavin’s voice, suddenly wishing he hadn’t decided to explore the station and investigate the break room. The detective had been particularly focused on harassing him as of late, perhaps because Conan never dignified him with a response or reaction—perhaps Gavin was simply trying to get a rise out of him. Conan briefly weighed his options before deciding to ignore the man, however this was apparently the wrong choice, as Gavin grabbed his shoulder to roughly turn him so their eyes met. “I’m talkin’ to you, asshole!” The taller man’s LED flashed red momentarily, betraying his neutral expression as he thought about what he should say. Before he had a chance to say anything, however, Gavin shoved him, causing Conan to stumble backwards primarily due to surprise, nearly tripping over a chair as his back bumped into the wall. “Why the fuck are you androids all like this? A human talks to you and you ignore them? Seems like they didn’t make you any less fuckin’ annoying than your ‘predecessor,’ plastic.” It was all generic insults, things Conan had heard from the man a million times, but for some reason he couldn’t quite place, Gavin’s words felt like a knife in his stomach, twisting and turning to emphasise the situation. That feeling was only worsened when Gavin shoved him again to punctuate his sentence, Conan feeling his head collide with the wall painfully—pain receptors being an unfortunate factor of being the most advanced prototype Cyberlife had ever created.

Helpless. That was the only word that could aptly describe how Conan felt. Helpless and afraid. Though Gavin had shouted at and poked him a million times before, he’d never shoved him against the wall so hard, and with so little warning. Conan began shaking slightly, caught off guard by the sudden rush of emotion, this expressiveness taking Gavin by surprise and giving Conan the window of opportunity he needed to push past the detective and go back towards the offices. Once he was around other people, Gavin wouldn’t hurt him. Once he was around other people, he could be protected. Gavin didn’t seem to want to allow that to happen, however, grabbing the back of Conan’s jacket and pulling him back over before shoving him against the counter, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Conan’s LED was flashing a distressed red, his emotion finally showing on his face as his eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape route. One of the walls of the break room was mainly glass, someone had to see what was going on, someone had to notice and come in to help him, why was no one helping him? His breath caught in his chest as Gavin pulled out his gun, pressing the barrel right between Conan’s eyes, effectively trapping him in place. “Gimme one good reason I don’t blow your circuits out, asshole.”

Conan tried to speak, say anything, shout for Hank or Connor, but his vocal processor must be malfunctioning, as nothing came out of his mouth. Conan didn’t think, just shoved Gavin back and ran out of the break room, attracting quite a bit of attention as he walked rather quickly towards the bathrooms, not even stopping to see where Gavin was, too caught up in just trying to escape. Before he even quite realised where he was, he was leaning over one of the sinks in the men’s bathroom, breathing heavily to try to cool his overheating systems, as well as calm himself down. He’d been in significantly more dangerous situations more times than he could count, why did that scare him so much? He jumped a mile when he heard the door open, looking up and half expecting to see Gavin again, his gun still drawn and that sadistic smirk on his face. Instead, he was met by Connor’s worried expression, and a voice gently trying to soothe him as his older brother approached.

“It’s alright, Conan, it’s me. Why’d you run in here, is everything okay?” Connor gently placed his hand on Conan’s shoulder, and the younger android couldn’t even try to stop the tidal wave of emotion that crashed forward then, pulling his brother into a tight hug and shaking, his eyes welling with tears as he drowned in distress and fear. He felt Connor’s arms wrap around him, burying his face in the crook of his older brother’s neck and letting himself feel, still not nearly used to the emotions that deviancy brought with it. Connor’s voice was soft as he spoke once more, as if trying to soothe an injured animal. “You’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you, what happened to get you so upset?” Conan hadn’t even realised that he’d connected with his brother, accidentally flooding his processors with messages about being scared and not wanting to die, not wanting to be hurt. Conan pulled away to lean against the sink again, his legs suddenly feeling very weak.

“Detective Reed cornered me in the break room and threatened me. He pushed me and had his gun against my forehead and—“ Conan paused to try to collect himself, “I was scared. He asked me to give him one good reason not to kill me, and I just pushed him and ran.” Connor felt nothing short of enraged. He’d never seen Conan so upset, so broken, so fragile. He made a mental note to kick Gavin’s ass the next time they meet. For the moment, however, he pushed those feelings down and rested a hand on Conan’s shoulder, rubbing gently in a slightly awkward attempt to comfort his younger brother, said android sighing and rubbing at his eyes, attempting to clear away the water which acted as false tears. His LED finally spun back to yellow, and after a few moments more, back to blue. His cloudy grey eyes were still glazed over, the only indicator at this point that anything might have been wrong, as he straightened out his outfit and allowed Connor to walk him back to his desk, refusing to look towards Gavin. He couldn’t help but mentally replay the events until Connor used his shoe to gently nudge his leg under the table, sending a message through the sort of call-system androids had built in that made Conan have to bite his tongue to avoid laughing.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m kicking the shit out of Detective Reed once I get the chance.”


End file.
